Mikan's Song
by Damsel Waiting for the Hero
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song" A story on how two people turned from strangers to friends who do things together, then to lovers who promise to spend forever together.
1. Chapter 1

**Vas 'happenin, minna? This is my first ever fanfic here at Gakuen Alice. Well, I used to write fanfics here, but I never got to continue them. So, yeah...**

**The song I used here, entitled "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" is from Taylor Swift's first album. I got the idea for this fanfic when I heard the song.**

**This isn't going to be a one shot, and I would have a chapter for each stanza. First, I would show you the lyrics so that you have an idea of the flow of the story.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice, the characters, or the song used for this fanfic. All credits to the respective owners.**

* * *

Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

* * *

**So, you have just read the lyrics of the song where the story will be based. I would post the first chapter soon. If you have ideas or suggestions, then you're free to send your reviews. :) Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikan's Song - Chapter 1**

**Vas 'happenin? This is the first chapter of Mikan's Song. Now, I'm not really sure if everyone would like it, so... **

**Sorry if it's kinda short.**

**I do not own the song nor the characters. **

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_  
_I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
_In the sky, the pretty lights_

* * *

"Sweetheart, could you come down here for a moment?"

_The little girl wondered what her mother wanted from her. She didn't really want to go down, since Barbie was getting dressed to go to the beach. But, her mommy needs her!_

_Running as fast as she can with her Barbie, the little girl ran downstairs. Anxious to reach her mother, she has missed a couple of steps and fell._

_Closing her eyes and bracing herself with the impact on the floor, she clutched to her Barbie tightly, hoping that she won't get hurt._

_And she didn't._

_She felt someone beneath her. She heard a grunt from that person beneath her. She slowly opened her eyes and was about to say something when her eyes met the other person's eyes._

_Red. The stranger's eyes were red. But it wasn't just any type of red. It was Crimson Red. Those eyes, even though she was a sweet, young little girl, she felt that the pool of red eyes drowned her because of its depth. Those eyes are so pretty, so pretty that if they weren't red, those eyes could've been like the stars that shine at night._

* * *

_The stranger, on the other hand, was walking aimlessly inside this house that he doesn't live in, when he heard someone running down the steps. Before he knew it, this little girl tumbled down from the stairs._

_He felt how heavy this little girl was. He opened his eyes to see this stranger who fell on top of him. Her eyes were filled with sweetness and innocence. But this girl is so annoying. He could tell. Well, she did fall on top of him, so he could say that she's a clumsy idiot. And, she was clutching tightly to a Barbie doll. Oh, this little girl is so childish._

"Polka dots."

* * *

_That was what came out of the stranger's lips. She didn't know what he really meant. Polka dots? Was that some type of code?_

"Get off of me, little girl who wears polka dots."

Realizing what he meant, she suddenly yelled,

"Kyaa! A perverted, slanted-eye fox!"

* * *

_Ouch, this little girl can scream loud enough to make him lose his hearing. Since she won't get off of him, he pushed him off of her._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Comments? Suggestions? Please do review, I'd truly appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikan's Song - Chapter 3**

**Hey, there! It has been a while, yes. I've been busy with school and such, though now I would try to update as often as I could.**

* * *

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_  
_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

* * *

_Their parents came in time to see what happened. With their flabbergasted faces, they asked their children what was wrong._

"Mikan? Are you alright, sweetheart?" _The little girl's mom, Yuka, asked._

"Natsume? What are you doing?"_ Kaoru, the stranger's mom, inquired._

_It turns out that the little girl's name was Mikan. She told her mom how she came running down, how she fell off the stairs, and how this stranger saw her underwear._

_Natsume, the boy with the Crimson Red orbs, explained how he was touring the place when some childish, polka-dotted, loud girl fell on top of him._

_Oh, the parents just laughed at their children's stories._

"Mommy, look. Now I'd never get married!" _The little girl whined._

_Yuka chuckled and said,_ "Now, sweetheart. Who said that?"

"Sumire did! She said that we should preserve our diamonds!"

_All the parents laughed at the statement._

"Don't worry, even if I didn't see your polka-dotted, childish underwear, no one will ever want to marry you." _The boy named Natsume said nonchalantly._

_The pigtailed girl started crying and the boy remained nonchalant about it._

"Oh, Natsume. Someday you would look back at this day when you get married." _His mother, Kaoru, told him._

"I don't like this boy making my princess cry. But when you get married, son, I expect you to take care of our grandchildren."_ Izumi added, jokingly._

"Now son, make sure you finish your studies before you marry her." _Mr. Hyuuga said, laughing along with Izumi._

_The parents of the two continued joking and laughing about their children, while the mother of the girl who was crying and the mother of the boy who was ignorant were smiling knowingly._

* * *

**Yes, it's short. Somehow. I'd like to know what you guys think. (And if you have suggestions.) So, please do review! I would update as often as I could. :)**


End file.
